A Different Call
by trisandtobias46
Summary: Beatrice "Tris" Prior is an agent with the Dauntless Special Forces. Tobias "Four" Eaton is an ordinary man collected by the Federal Divergent Association. Little do they know, they are both sent to kill each other…
1. Chapter 1

_**Beatrice "Tris" Prior is an agent with the Dauntless Special Forces. Tobias "Four" Eaton is an ordinary man collected by the Federal Divergent Association. Little do they know, they are both sent to kill each other…**_

**Chapter One**

***Tris POV***

"Tris!" Someone calls from behind me. It's Will. "Eric wants you in his office. Like, now."

"Alright. Thanks Will." I say, and head down to Eric's office. Eric is one of the leaders of the Dauntless Special Forces. He probably wants to give me another assignment.

When I reach Eric's door, I knock twice, four times, and then six times. He opens the door.

"Agent." He says, a smile making its way across his face.

"Chief." I say. He steps away from the door and opens it, gesturing for me to come in. I step inside and he closes the door behind me.

I sit down at the table and he thrusts a folder at me. "That," Eric says, "Is your newest assignment."

I open the folder. In it is a file of a man by the name of Tobias Eaton. "Why are you giving me this?" I ask, still looking down at the folder.

"You have been chosen to kill this man." Eric says simply. My mouth drops to the floor. _What? _I look down at 'Tobias' profile. No picture, but his description says he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. It also says he is 6'4, 204 pounds and an agent with the Federal Divergent Association. I applied there, but I was rejected. My 5'4 and 123 pounds have nothing on him. Though I am well trained, I could never beat him in a fight.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Though you are small, Agent Prior, you should not be underestimated. You can take him. You _will _kill this man." He says, pulling up a chair. He sits down in it backwards.

I do not want to kill again. Though I may have to for my job, it was never required. Never been my mission. "What did he do?" I'm not going to kill an innocent man.

"This man is a threat to the agency. Even though he just started with the FDA, he is capable of things that even I'm not. He needs to be eliminated." Eric says.

I nod, knowing this is a big deal if Eric is telling me this. He never says anyone is more dangerous than him, and if he's saying this about this 'Tobias' then he has to be dangerous.

"What do I have to do?"

**PAGE BREAK**

***Tobias POV***

My first week of work at the FDA has been successful. Max is overestimating my abilities, though. Making me do things I know I'm not capable of, but he thinks otherwise. I walk into the training room and find none other than Lauren. Ugh. She has such a crush on me it's unbearable. I turn and walk out of the room.

"Four!" Zeke yells from behind me. Ugh. What now?

"What's up Zeke?" I ask, my temper clear in my voice.

"Whoa, man. No need to get nasty. Just wanted to tell you that Max wants you in his office." He tells me, and then walks off to go stand with his girlfriend, Shauna. His brother left to go work with his girlfriend, Marlene, at the Dauntless Special Forces. They met on a case. Uriah was working in Winchester, **(Supernatural, anyone? *It is an actual town*) **Massachusetts. Marlene was in the same town, on the same case. They didn't like each other very much at first, but obviously, they grew to love each other (Proof from the diamond ring on Marlene's finger and the large bulge of her stomach). I have always wondered if something like that would happen to me.

I knock on Max's door four times. He opens it and smiles at me. "Four! Come on in!" He exclaims.

I sit down on the other side of his desk and he sits in his chair. "Why did you call me in here?"

"I have a new mission for you." He says, tossing me a folder. I open it. Inside is a profile, with no picture, of a girl named Beatrice Prior. Under her name it says: ELIMINATE. Her description is 5'4 and about 120 pounds with blue eyes and blond hair. I can easily take her.

"Thanks Max. I'll get right on this." I say, turning to leave.

"Four! Wait!" Max exclaims. "This girl is dangerous. She is an agent with the DSF. She might be small, but she is well trained, and might be able to take you."

I wasn't expecting that. I didn't read the entire folder, so therefore I didn't see that part of her profile. I don't doubt her abilities, but I must have a size advantage over her. "Thanks Max, I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this is OOC. I don't care. **

**Chapter Two**

***Tris POV***

The restaurant I'm sitting in is loud. I really don't want to be here. But Chris dragged me here, and I had no choice but to agree.

My short black dress is strapless and uncomfortable. The silver heels are extremely high and I trip on almost every fourth step. My hair is down and falling in waves over my shoulders. The red lipstick and black eyeliner Christina forced me into make my face stand out. I'm not pretty, but I'm noticeable.

Then I notice a man standing alone at the bar. He's not dressed in anything too fancy, just a light blue button down shirt and black pants. His hair is slicked back and as he brings the bottle of bear up to his mouth, I notice he has a scar on his wrist.

"Hello?" Christina is snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Tris?"

I look back at her. "Sorry Chris."

Christina follows my gaze to the man at the bar. "Oooh. Tris you've spotted yourself a good one. But I'm with Will, so I'll let you have the fun tonight. The last thing I need is going home to Will and telling him I'm pregnant with someone else's kid."

"Haha. But I'm not going too." I say, glaring at her.

"Oh yes you are, Tris. I can see the glint in your eyes. You're after him." Chris says.

I bite my lip. "Fine." I grab my jacket and throw it around my arms and take my bag.

The man at the bar's eyes widen at the sight of me. I smile to myself.

"Hi." I say, leaning up against the bar.

"Hi." He responds. His voice is deep. Sexy. His eyes are a deep and yet beautiful blue. His eyes skim my bare legs.

I turn to the bartender. "I'll get a glass of Love Over Money Malbec." **(John and Hannah, anyone, anyone? Buller?). **He nods and turns to get a glass.

"So, what brings you over here?" He asks.

Well I wasn't expecting that. So I stand there for a second before say, "Because you're attractive. And I enjoy looking at attractive people. So I wasn't going to deprive myself of looking at this attractive person." The bartender walks over and hands me the glass. I hand him the money as he smiles at me. I roll my eyes.

"Hmm. I'm gonna take that as a mix of a genuine compliment and all the liquor we have been drinking." He says.

"You've been watching me?" I ask, taking a sip of the wine.

"Of course. Like you said, I enjoy looking at attractive people and will not deprive myself of that pleasure." He says.

I bite my lip seductively. He smiles. "Wanna go onto the balcony?" I ask, looking at the open door on the side of the room.

"Sure," he says, offering me his arm. I grab my glass of wine and link my arm with his. Chris winks at me as we pass. I roll my eyes.

Once we're out on the balcony, he asks me my name. Should I tell him my real name? My alias? I settle with my nickname. "Tris," I say confidentially.

"Tris? That's an unusual name." He says.

"It's a nickname. What's yours?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I figured as much. My name is Four." He says.

"And you say my name is weird?" I say, laughing.

"It's a nickname." He says.

"I figured as much." I quote. He's silent for a second, so I take the chance to take a sip of my wine.

"Do you uh…" he starts, but I know what comes next.

"I can't. I have work tomorrow. But I can meet you back here? 6'o clock, Friday?" I say.

He nods. "It's a date."

"Yep," I say, grabbing my wine and walking back to Christina. I can feel his gaze on me the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay- this chapter is OCC and has mature content in it, but I don't really go into that much detail; so now that you know that, enjoy. **

**Chapter Three**

***Tris POV* **

After I told Christina the events of the night, she immediately took me to the mall to get me ready for my date. Although it was a Thursday, we had a half day at work, so after we went to lunch at the mall (I talked her into getting Subway) she took me into the dress shop.

"I'll go in with you, but I'm not going to wear a full length gown." I had said as she dragged me into the store.

"I know that silly, guys like to look at your legs." Christina said. I rolled my eyes.

Two hours and about 300 dresses later, Christina hands me a purple dress that has one sleeve that covers my left arm to my elbow. The bottom of the dress has a pattern of black flowers on the bottom. The dress goes just past my butt, and Christina found a pair of nylons that would go perfectly.

As I emerge from the dressing room, Christina squeals. "OH MY GOSH TRIS! You have to get this one! It's perfect! He'll love it!"

I walk over the mirror and look at my reflection. "Y'know Chris, I really shouldn't be going out on this date. I should be focusing on finding this so called, 'Tobias Eaton'" I say, pulling up the top of my dress. Damn, this is tight on my chest.

"Oh c'mon Tris, is it so wrong for you to have some fun every once and a while? You have a life outside work!" Christina says, admiring my reflection from behind me.

"I know…" I says doubtfully.

"C'mon. Got get changed and I'll pay for the dress. But you owe me." She says.

"No, Chris I can't let you do that!" I exclaim.

"Yes, you can, but you're buying the shoes and jewelry." She says. Ugh. More stores!? This is going to take forever.

I change, she pays, and we go into the shoe store which is on the direct right of the store. I find a pair of black heels with a purple heel. I buy them and Christina drags me to the jewelry store. Purple earrings and a black necklace, electric blue-purple nail polish.

Being relieved that I'm done shopping, I head to the door, but Christina drags me in a different direction. Then I see where she's going.

"NO!" I exclaim, enraged. "Chris, I am NOT going in there!"

"Yes you are Tris! You need better underwear if you're gonna have a personal life."

Yeah, she's right. So I stop struggling and let her drag me into the store. She buys me everything- even though I told her repeatedly to stop buying things.

After we finish shopping, Chris takes me to her house to help me get ready. She plants me in a chair and makes me stay there until she gets my entire outfit ready. When she walks back in, she's carrying my purple dress and nylons.

"Go put this on." She orders, and I get up without hesitation to go get dressed.

The purple dress clings to me when I put it on. The nylons are very tight. I am not enjoying wearing this dress. It's very uncomfortable. I walk back into the room and Christina ushers me back into the chair. She puts my hair up into a bun and leaves one lock of hair on either side of my face. She puts curlers into them as she applies make-up onto my face. Black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eye shadow and burgundy lipstick. As it nears 5'o clock, I start to get more and more nervous. Christina tries to calm me down by putting music on and attempts at conversations, but they all die out. At 5:25, I decide to leave.

"Good luck." Christina tells me as I exit her house.

"Thanks." I say. My purse is small and simple, but it holds anything I might need. Lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, and nail polish. Fifty dollars. My bag that I brought to Christina's has my clothes in it, along with my shoes. I put them both onto the passenger seat and drive out of Christina's driveway.

On my way down the street, I pass Will. He stops next to me and I stop, too.

"Hey, I heard about your date tonight. I just wanted to say good luck." He says, smirking.

"Thanks Will." I say. "You on your way to Chris'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, be warned. I think she's in a mood."

"Oh no. Thanks for telling me, though."

I nod, and continue down the street.

**PAGE BREAK **

**(STILL TRIS POV)**

I am even more nervous as I enter the restaurant at 5:56. I walk through the crowd to the bar and get a glass of water. Liquor is not good for me right now. I smile as Four approaches me. He's dressed in black dress pants and a green dress shirt. His hair isn't slicked back, though. It stays flat on his head. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey," He says as he approaches me.

"Hi," I say, hugging him. He hugs me back, and when he pulls away, he keeps his face close to mine for a second. He pulls away and I inwardly sigh.

"Well, do you wanna go get a table?" He asks, offering me his arm. I take it, nodding. When we reach the hostess, she smiles at us.

"Hi. Table for two?" Four asks. The hostess nods. As we follow her to our table, Four keeps his hand in mind. I smile, and feel my cheeks warm. As I sit down at the table, he releases my hand. I frown.

"What?" He asks, clearly seeing the expression on my face.

"You let go of my hand." I say, smiling. He smiles, too, and takes my hand in his again. I blush.

"So," he says, "I'd like to get to know you better. So tell me something. Anything."

"Like what?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know," he says. "What's your favorite book?"

"Um… I don't know. I really like Harry Potter. The Hunger Games." I say. "Oh, and The Mortal Instruments." **(My fandoms… a little shorter). **

"The Mortal what?" He asks, confused.

I spend the next fifteen minutes telling him all about the book series, and he promised to read the book at some point.

By the end of dinner, I've learned that his favorite band is the Foo Fighters, his favorite book is The Fault in Our Stars and his favorite TV show is Supernatural, like mine.

"We should watch it together." I say.

He nods, pushing his dessert plate away from him towards me. "Well I don't want it!" I exclaim, rubbing my stomach. His eyes drift to the open door on the side of the room. I stand, smiling. I hold out my hand too him. He takes it, smiling.

Once we reach the balcony, we stand in silence.

"So…" I say, catching him stare at me.

He cocks his head at me. "So?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask, smiling.

"I was just admiring how beautiful your eyes are," He says, stepping towards me. "And how soft your hair is," Another step. "And how soft your lips look." He says, our lips centimeters apart. He starts to say something else, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

After a second, his lips softer against mine, and his arms wrap around my waist. My hands tangle in his hair, and I pull him closer to me. I pull away, reluctantly, noticing all the people staring. "Let's go back to my place." I say, smirking.

He nods, pulling me into him. When we reach my car, I ask, "Did you take a car here?"

"Nope, I took a taxi, thinking ahead." He responds, blushing.

"Thinking ahead?" I smirk.

"Just get in the damn car and drive." He says, smiling. I jump into the car, smirking.

On the ride to my house, Four leans over and kisses down my neck. "Four, don't make me pull this car over. We'll only get to my house slower." I say, trying to keep my focus on the road.

He smiles against my neck, but doesn't stop. Finally I have to push him away. "Drive faster!" he exclaims, putting his arms up.

**PAGE BREAK**

**(TOBIAS POV)**

As we pull into Tris' driveway, my mouth falls open at the quality of her house. It's a two story Colonial with bricks for walls. It has a deck coming off the side make of all glass but the floor. Tris senses my expression. "Oh, c'mon!" She exclaims, getting out of the car. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

Once we're inside, she presses me against the wall. _She's strong for such a small girl, _I think to myself. Her fingers fumble with the buttons of my shirt and my hands go the zipper of her dress. She pulls my shirt out of my pants and throws it to the side. I pull her dress over her head and she smiles at me. I lift her up, carrying her to the kitchen. I place her on the kitchen counter and she fumbles with the buttons of my pants. My hands tangle in her hair and she pulls away, just long enough to nod at a door on the side of the kitchen, which I presume is her bedroom. I lift her up again, carry her to the door and kick it open. I was right, it is her bedroom. I lay her down on the bed, and soon, once all of our clothes are off, we get lost in each other.

**Yay! Chapter Three! I'm not gonna update Allegiant today- I'm gonna go read City of Ashes. BIIIEZ!**


End file.
